Italy 'N
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: AU! Random drabbles with Italy and random characters. First Hetalia fic! Sorry for any OOCness! May somewhat be crack... LMAO. Sorry, decided to change the title! Hope no one minds! P.S. can't put an ellipsis in the title. #2: I need you...
1. You'll teach me to cook?

**Number one: You'll teach me to cook?**

"Countdown!" Germany commanded.

"One!" replied Italy sleepily.

"Two!" replied Japan, fully abreast. He looked over at Italy and sighed. Italy was already asleep, with a spit bubble popping every few seconds. Germany groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Pasta… wine… I hate sausage… wonder what's for dinner…," Italy mumbled in his sleep. Japan poked his forehead while the Allies began to surround them. Italy woke up and magically grabbed his white flag. "Ahh! England! Oh no…. Are you going to force me to eat more of your disgusting food?" he begged.

"Uhh… no! I'm here to poke you!"

"What the hell?" Germany mumbled.

"Beats me," Japan shrugged.

"Hey England… what if I taught you to cook?" Italy asked cheerfully.

"Show me how to cook?" England grinned. "I'd love that!" Italy smiled and grabbed his hand eagerly. England blushed and looked over at the sleepy man. He had a 'come along and I'll show you!' look on his face. He just sighed happily, staring at him. Italy was too sleepy to notice him staring at him. "Hey… what are going to cook anyway?" Italy smiled and nodded.

"We're going to start out with PASTA! It's so easy to cook!" They magically made it to a kitchen, in one of China's places. China had finally had enough of Italy's begging for pasta that he finally stored some in his kitchen. "Now it's easy!" he grabbed a pot and put some water into it. "You find a pot, put some water in it and wait till it boils!" The two sat in silence for about five minutes while the water was heating up. He broke the silence. "Now, you put the noodles in!" he put the noodles in and shoved them in using a spoon (why he had it, no one knows, since China always used chopsticks!). "Now – you have to wait about seven minutes for them to fully cook!" he said in singsong, happily.

China randomly popped in, much to their surprises. "Hey, what are you cooking?" he asked.

"Spaghetti!" Italy replied, grinning.

"I want to try it; I haven't had any in a while."

"Please do," he began to stir the noodles, so they wouldn't stick to the pan. He looked back over at England. "England, you must stir them so they won't stick to the pan, all right?"

"Yes," Britain nodded.

* * *

"Thank you for this meal, Italy!" China smiled.

"Yes, thank you Italy! I appreciate you teaching me how to cook!" Britain nodded.

"You're welcome!" he replied, already half-asleep.

"I wish he wouldn't do that…," China mumbled.

"Yeah…," Britain mumbled too. The two looked over at him to see that he was asleep. The two quietly left, abandoning him.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please tell me, I want to know! And try not to be too harsh, please~! There will be a Chibitalia scene next time, so bear with me. I forgot to put one in. :(**


	2. Chibitalia, I need you

**A/N: All right, I changed the title, hope no one minds. Yay! Time for Chibitalia. XD… I think HRE is Germany, what about you guys? **

**

* * *

**

**Number two: Chibitalia/I need you**

"Hello…," HRE blushed when he saw Italy sweeping.

"Hello…. Holy Roman Empire," Italy giggled. "How are you today?"

"G-good…" Italy noticed that he was embarrassed, but didn't say anything. He was too embarrassed to talk. He'd rather watch him sweep than talk. "… I need you… I want you," he sighed quietly. "You're the cutest girl I've ever seen." Italy was confused. For one, he wasn't sure what he was talking about and two, he was a boy, not a girl.

"But…"

"But what?" HRE smiled and blushed again. "I really like you."

"I like you too… but I'm not a girl."

"You're _what_?" HRE's jaw dropped.

* * *

**Present**

"Today… I had to save Italy again," Germany wrote down in his journal. The phone rang. "Oh shit! Again?" he picked up.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Italy screamed. "HELP HELP HELP!" he growled.

"What happened now?"

"I need you… I miss you!"

Germany blushed. "That's it? You're c-calling because you want me?"

"Yes! So, get your ass over here!"

"Fine, I'm coming," he slammed the phone down. The words 'I need you' flashed in his head.

Wherever the hell Italy was, (no one knows) he arrived. Italy had the biggest grin on his face. "Germany!" he hugged him while he was detesting him. Despite him struggling to get out of his grip, Italy grabbed his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Germany stood there, with nothing to say except to babble.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. I love yaoi! ****–Dies from the hotness-… As for the Chibitalia, I had to! It's about time HRE found out, lol (think of it as AU). **


End file.
